1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to identification tags and, more particularly, to a re-usable identification tag that uses different combinations of RFID elements and EAS elements for tag detection, or a single or a plurality of RFID elements or a plurality of EAS elements, in a re-usable identification tag for use in plural zone detection systems/methods.
2. Description of Related Art
In the electronic article surveillance (EAS) industry, a “hard tag”, refers to a re-usable tag which is intended to be removed from an article, e.g., merchandise at the point of sale to be re-used on other merchandise. Hard tags typically have an injection-molded outer casing. This type of tag is typically found in the apparel industry. By way of example only, one type of EAS hard tag is available from Checkpoint Systems, Inc., Thorofare, N.J., and because of its appearance, is referred to as the UFO style, also available in a mini-UFO style, as well as other styles, as can be seen at www.checkpointsystems.com/content/eas/reusable.aspx.
Basically, the UFO style hard tag 1 comprises a housing H in which an EAS element (e.g., a resonant circuit comprising a coil coupled to a capacitor) is contained. The EAS element is tuned to a predetermined frequency, e.g., 8.2 MHz. In addition, the hard tag 1 further includes a detachable portion 4 that comprises a head 5 and pin 6. To secure the hard tag 1 to an article A, the pointed, free end of the pin 6 is passed through the article A and into a passageway (not shown) in the housing H which contains a locking mechanism (not shown), thereby rendering it nearly impossible for someone to separate the detachable portion 4 from the housing H and release the article A. If the article A (with the hard tag 1 attached) is attempted to be removed from the store without being purchased, when the article A/hard tag 1 combination is passed through a surveillance field 7 created by a transmitter 8 (e.g., located in pedestals at the exit of the store) tuned to the same frequency as the EAS element, the EAS element resonates, thereby providing an output signal detectable by a receiver 9 (also located in pedestals at the exit of the store) which in turn sets off an alarm. On the other hand, if the article is properly purchased, the UFO style hard tag 1 is subjected to a magnetic detacher that permits the cashier to remove the pin 6 from the locking mechanism, thereby releasing the detachable portion 4 from the housing and allowing the article A to be free of the tag 1. The UFO style hard tag 1 can then be secured to another store item and thereby re-used.
In addition, there is a growing trend in the wireless identification tag industry to use RFID (radio frequency identification) tags. An RFID tag 10 (see FIG. 3) basically comprises an RFID element formed by an integrated circuit IC and an RFID LC circuit/antenna 12 (e.g., a resonant circuit as shown in FIG. 3A, or an antenna as shown in FIG. 3B) tuned to a predetermined RF frequency. The integrated circuit IC comprises a memory M that has been programmed with information associated with the article (e.g., product ID information such as a serial number, unique identification number, price, etc.). By way of example only, as shown in FIG. 3A, the RFID LC circuit may be similar to the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,780 (Bowers et al.) whose entire disclosure is incorporated by reference herein; or, also by way of example only, as shown in FIG. 3B, the RFID antenna may comprise a dipole antenna. When a transmitter emits a signal at the predetermined RF frequency which is received by the tuned tag antenna, the tag 10 emits a signal containing the stored information which is then received by a receiver and the information demodulated from the tag-emitted signal. This information can then be used for, among other things, determining whether to set off an alarm or not. FIG. 3 depicts a reader 14 that comprises the transmitter and receiver for obtaining the information from the RFID tag 10.
However, there remains a need to provide RFID capability in EAS hard tags, as well as to provide multiple RFID capability or multiple EAS capability in EAS hard tags for use in plural zone detection configurations. The present invention fulfills these needs by providing RFID capability in EAS hard tags, or RFID (even plural RFID) capability without EAS capability, or plural EAS capability and systems/methods for implementing plural zone detection systems that use these types of tags.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.